Talk:Stoneskin
bah, nvm, i need to do more research first, all of formula's have been updated. Black Mage A Black Mage, with no Enhancing Magic merits, needs 114 MND total to cap Stoneskin at 350 (subbing either RDM or WHM is the same) 16:51, December 14, 2009 (UTC) Confused Okay, so if we were to take RDM's capped Enhancing magic at level 75 (256) and plug it into the first formula, X will always be less than 80. What use are the other two if statements? --Blegan 15:40, 5 Jul 2005 (PDT) Good Catch Updated with a seemingly more accurate equation. Sounds Good At 56 RDM my enhancing is currently 162 (not capped) and my mind is 53 + 12 for gear. Plug this in: (162/3)+65 = (54)+65 = 119 = X (80<=X<=130) F = 119*2 - 60 = 238 - 60 = 178 From my experience soloing, and getting hit in an XP party, this sounds about right. Against worthless prey, stoneskin's duration runs out before its broken through, and against IT's it lasts 2-3 hits, depending on the mob (I generally get hit for anywhere from 50-150). So the current formula for 80-130 X seems good. ~~Chrisjander Divine seal enhancements? I've heard (from an unknown source...possibly a forum) that using divine seal before stoneskin will increase the "hp" of the stoneskin effect. I think it's a fixed rate...something around 30-50 extra dmg absorbed. Not very resourceful...IMO divine seal is more useful and resourceful when used w/ Cure spells. But if you're not using divine seal that much or if ur soloing, it's useful. --Baraddur 00:20, 10 October 2006 (EDT) Earth/Terra Staff Is there a modifier for the spell if you cast it with an earth or terra staff equipped? If not, the best staff would probably be Kirin's Pole to boost MND based on that formula. I've always cast it with the Earth Staff, but I never really tried to get it to wear off to see what the running total was on the buffer. I'd assume it does, but until it's tested I won't say for sure. I usually just used it out of habit, since most mobs I fought would take too long at breaking through my stoneskin anyway that it would just wear off because of duration. --Chrisjander 20:33, 10 October 2006 (EDT) :Earth/Terra staff used when casting has absolutely no effect on the amount of HP absorbed by stoneskin. Equipping Earth/Terra afterwards, however, will reduce the amount of damage taken and effectively extend the duration of stoneskin. The best staff to equip is indeed Kirin's pole (for the +MND). If you are nin or /nin, then you can equip a pair of wands with more total +MND than the pole. :Also note that an accurate way to determine the damage absorbed by stoneskin is to get hit by 1000 needles. Test with caution. VxSote 18:04, 13 December 2006 (EST) See Also? Both See Also links seem to be broken....-AnonRamuh 23:17, 25 July 2008 (UTC) About Casting Time The page says the casting time is 10 seconds, but I've noticed that my spell executes (the stoneskin being cast animation) occurs around 8 seconds instead, I tested this with 75WHM with no sub. Also the spell casting bar reaches 100% around 10 seconds, so I'm wondering what the standard should be among listing spell casting times. Also other spells such as reraise use the animation casting time, not the 100% casting bar time. -Rimabo 8:14, 6 May 2009 (UTC) This page also says recast time is 30 seconds, yet my RDM with fast cast body and merits recast is 30 seconds. and when i take body off it goes up to 31. User:Alexisback continuous function? Just noticed that for X=80 the value jumps... from 80 to 100. Somehow I don't think that's correct.. also, the calculator is using a different formula. Was there a change? Which is the correct formula? Zaphor 17:53, March 11, 2011 (UTC) The formula for calculating Stoneskin's DMG Absorbed is failing. I have no clue how to fix it though. --Inuyushi